


A LEGENDary Christmas

by fishingwild



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Legends Christmas Gone Wrong, Legends Mission Gone Wrong, Minor Zarlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingwild/pseuds/fishingwild
Summary: “Alright gang, I’m going to Ava’s for the day,” Sara tells the Legends, the group whistling and making other obscene noises at their Captain. She smirks at them, not able to be quite that mad at their childish behavior. “I trust you will all be able to handle and entertain yourselves. Zari, you are in charge. Happy holidays, guys.”- -“Do you want me to call Captain Lance, Miss Tomaz?”“No, Gideon. It’s just three elves. How much worse can it get?”





	A LEGENDary Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little bit of Avalance Christmas fluff for the DCTV Secret Santa!!!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

“Alright gang, I’m going to Ava’s for the day,” Sara tells the Legends, the group whistling and making other obscene noises at their Captain. She smirks at them, not able to be quite that mad at their childish behavior. “I trust you will all be able to handle and entertain yourselves. Zari, you are in charge. Happy holidays, guys.” With a final nod Sara opens a portal and leaves ship.

“Okay guys, you heard the captain. Stay out of trouble. We need to let Sara enjoy Christmas with Ava,” Zari says, looking specifically at Nate.

“Why are you singling me out? Charlie and Constantine were the ones who most recently screwed up time.”

“Because you have been working at the Bureau for the past few months and have probably forgotten how to properly act on the ship.”

“I’ll keep him out of trouble,” Ray adds with a smile, Zari rolling her eyes at the prospect as loud beeping fills the bridge.

“There has been a new fugitive found in time,” Gideon says as Ray approaches the machine.

“Norway, 1717.”

“Plot a course, Gideon. I hope you guys are ready to go a _way_ to Nor _way_ ,” the interim captain says with a tentative smile.

“That was horrible. Never try that again, babe,” Charlie says with a pat to the woman’s back as she heads off the bridge.

 

\- - -

 

The portal opens in Ava’s living room and Sara stepping through, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend in the kitchen.

“Smells pretty good in here,” the shorter woman says as she makes her way into the room, only noticing the mountains of dishes stacked on the counters.

“Thank God you are here, babe,” Ava says frantically, turning to quickly kiss her girlfriend before turning back to the cookie dough in front of her.

“You know that Christmas is supposed to be a non-stressful holiday, right?” Sara asks with a smile, amused by the state her usually stoic girlfriend is in.

“Well, I know that cookies are usually very popular on Christmas, so I wanted to have them ready for you by the time you got here. I got the gingerbread, chocolate chip, butter, and sugar cookies all done. But the dough for these cut-outs is being a bitch.” The woman punctuates the sentence with a pout, and Sara lets out a soft laugh. She gently wipes some flour off the taller woman’s cheek, kissing the spot before turning to the counter.

“Well, it seems like it’s just sticking to the counter. You need more flour down,” she says, washing her hands before pouring more flour down onto the counter and rolling the dough out. Ava watches her, intent on learning the proper technique, but her eyes are quickly drawn to her girlfriend’s toned arms, the muscles rippling and shown off beautifully in the black tank top as she rolls out the dough. “See, not that hard,” Sara says, snapping Ava out of her trance.

“Thank you,” she says, taking over with making the cookies.

“Babe, you know the best part of making holiday cookies is making them with someone else?”

“Really?”

“Well yeah, especially cut-outs. We can have a contest to see who makes the cooler looking designs,” Sara explains with a mischievous smile.

“Oh, you are totally going to lose, Lance,” Ava says, her competitive side kicking in.

“We’ll see about that, Sharpe.”

Sara sets up her station on the counter behind Ava, trying to use her small body to keep the other woman from peeking.

“I swear to God, Ava. Try and peek one more time and you will get a face full of flour,” Sara warns, using her butt to push Ava back to her own area.

“I’m not peeking, Sara. It’s called reconnaissance.” The smaller woman rolls her eyes, using a gingerbread man stencil and carefully cutting out some dough. All is fine for a few minutes, but then Sara’s assassin reflexes kick in, and Ava is left spluttering in the middle of her kitchen, flour all over her face and shirt.

“Sara!”

“I warned you!” the shorter woman says with a laugh, her girlfriend looking ridiculous with the flour all over her. Ava’s smile disappears, and then she’s lunging for the flour, managing to dump some on Sara’s head. The woman shrieks, and then the two are in an all-out flour battle. After quite a few minutes, and flour in places it shouldn’t be, the two women descend into laughter.

“You look ridiculous,” Ava says with a gigantic smile gracing her face.

“Take a look in the mirror,” Sara shoots back.

“We should finish making these and then shower.”

“Together?” Sara asks with a smirk.

“I’m offended you even have to ask,” Ava says as she turns back to her station. The two finish decorating their cookies, putting them in the oven to cook as they both tackle cleaning the copious amounts of dishes. About halfway through, their cookies finish baking and both women pull out their trays.

“Ready to lose?” Sara asks, choosing her best cookie and gently placing it on a plate.

“I think you’re asking the wrong person,” Ava says, doing the same, turning around to face Sara. They both present their plates, Ava’s smile growing as she looks at her girlfriend’s cookie. “Aww, babe,” she gently says, taking a step closer to take in the cookie. It’s the shape of a gingerbread man but decorated with dark blue sprinkles to form a suit and yellow sprinkles as hair.

At the same time, Sara’s eyes are watering as she looks at Ava’s cookie. Also in the shape of a gingerbread man, this one has white sprinkles to show her White Canary outfit, yellow sprinkles for her hair, and down the middle of the cutout in blue sprinkles is “#1 GF”. A sniffle causes Ava to look up, her eyes widening slightly.

“Sara? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she says all choked up, blinking back tears.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Is it dumb? I guess it is really dumb, something a child would make.”

“No. No, Ava, this is not dumb. It’s perfect. I love it. I love _you_ ,” Sara says, punctuating her words by quickly kissing her girlfriend. “I’m crying because no one has ever called me “#1 Girlfriend” before. I didn’t realize how much it would mean to me,” she quietly explains, sniffling a few more times. Ava gently takes both of their plates, setting them both down before cupping Sara’s cheeks in her hands.

“You, Sara Lance, are the number one captain of the Waverider. You are the number one Legend. And you are the number one girlfriend,” Ava says sincerely, giving Sara a passionate kiss. As she pulls away, Sara lets out a small laugh.

“I think you’re a little biased.”

“Do you really care?”

“Not at all.”

 

\- - -

 

The Legends re-board the ship, Constantine using a magic bubble to house the three mischievous elves they found in Norway.

“Nate, you said the Bureau isn’t open today?” Zari asks the historian.

“Nope. Ava shut the whole place down for Christmas.”

“We’ll have to keep them here until tomorrow. John, is that bubble going to hold them?”

“It should, love.”

“Great, put them in the lab. We should take turns keeping an eye on them,” Zari says, looking around the group for a volunteer.

“Pretty should do it,” Mick grunts out.

“What? Why?”

“You’re the newbie.”

“I am not the newbie. John and Charlie are.”

“Technically, you left,” Zari says with a shrug.

“I’ll watch them with you, Nate. I can show you the improved shrink gun,” Ray says enthusiastically, the two men following the warlock to the lab.

Not fifteen minutes later, Gideon’s voice comes on over the ship’s speakers. “I’m sorry to interrupt you and Charlie, Miss Tomaz, but the elves have escaped.”

The interim captain’s head hits the wall with a thud. “Are you kidding me, Gideon?” At the same time the door to her room opens, Nate running in.

“Eth-ay elves-yay ave-hay escaped-yay!” The two women give each other a look before turning back to Nate.

“What the hell are you saying, mate?”

“I believe he is speaking pig Latin, Charlie,” Gideon responds. “Do you want me to call Captain Lance, Miss Tomaz?”

“No, Gideon. It’s just three elves. How much worse can it get?”

 

\- - -

 

Christmas music floats through the apartment as the two freshly showered women finally finish cleaning the kitchen.

“So, I didn’t know that baking cookies was something to do with your significant other, but I did wait to decorate my tree until you got here,” Ava says, leading the other woman into the living room where a bare tree stands.

“Good call, babe. Do you have ornaments and lights?”

“Bought some yesterday,” Ava says, opening a bag with assorted glass balls and other generic Christmas tree ornaments and lights.

“Let’s get started then.”

The Christmas music gets turned up as the ornaments get opened and the two women begin to decorate the tree. They gently bump into each other every few minutes, both dancing and singing to the music. Sara places a red ball with snowflakes on a branch and Ava lets out a small huff.

“Babe, there’s another ornament just like that one right above it.”

“That one has snowmen on it.”

“Yes, but it’s red. We can’t have to red balls right near each other.”

“It isn’t really that big of a deal. Only we are looking at this tree.”

“Yeah, but this is my first Christmas tree. I want it to look perfect,” Ava adds quietly. Sara softens, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand and giving her a gentle smile.

“Then we’ll make sure the tree looks perfect.” She kisses the taller woman’s cheek and then moves the ornament to the other side of the tree, nowhere near any other red balls. The two find their groove, perfectly moving around each other as they dance, sing, and decorate. After belting the chorus of “All I Want For Christmas Is You” while making sure to look at the other as they sang those words, Sara searches through the bag of ornaments Ava bought.

“Aves, why is there a clock ornament in here?” she asks, pulling it out of the bag. Ava blushes, looking down at her feet.

“Well, Christmas trees are usually topped with angels or stars, but neither of us are religious. I wanted to get something that was meaningful to both of us. And well, both of our jobs revolve around time, so why not put a clock at the top of the tree?”

Sara smiles brightly, putting the ornament down and making her way over to her girlfriend, kissing her fiercely. “You, Ava Sharpe, are a brilliant dork.”

“Should I be offended that you’re calling me a dork?”

“I say it with love,” Sara says, picking up the clock and handing it to her. “You do the honors of putting it on top.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re telling me to because you’re too short to do it.” Ava teases her girlfriend.

“I take my compliment back,” Sara says, gently hip checking the other woman as she laughs.

“You’re no fun, short stack.”

“Now you’re just being mean!” Sara whines.

“I say it with _love_.”

 

\- - -

 

“I can call Captain Lance, Miss Tomaz.”

“Don’t you dare, Gideon. We have this under control.”

“You don’t look in control.”

“We don’t need your sass!” Charlie yells back to the AI, tumbling into Zari and the two fall onto hard plastic again. Zari grumbles, pushing herself back to her feet and slamming her hands into the side of the giant hamster ball.

“Where the hell did those elves go?” she asks to no one in particular, Charlie slowly standing up, trying not to rock the ball.

“I believe they’re in the kitchen, Miss Tomaz.”

“Great. Let’s go,” Zari says and slowly walks, trying to direct the ball in the right direction.

“Z,” Charlie begins as she tries to walk in pace with the other woman. “I don’t think we’re going to fit.”

“We can try-” the ball bounces into the doorway, sending the women backwards and back towards the floor.

“Ari-zay ! Elves-yay in-yay eth-ay itchen-kay!” Nate yells as he runs onto the bridge.

“Everything-yay is-yay eing-bay estroyed-day!” Ray comes yelling behind him.

“Do I look like I can do anything about it?” Zari grouses annoyed.

“We’re a little stuck here, boys. Where’s John?”

“Locked himself in his room,” a voice says from above. The four Legends look up to find Mick walking upside down on the ceiling.

“Ow-hay id-day ou-yay et-gay up-yay ere-thay?” Nate asks.

“Those damn elves did something to me. I can’t get a beer out of the fridge.”

“Drinking beer is not our biggest concern right now, Mick. We need John to capture those damn elves.”

“He won’t let anyone in his room. Afraid the elves will take his magic away.”

“I can still call Captain-”

“Gideon, I swear to God if you suggest calling Sara one more time, I will unplug you.”

“How would you do that being trapped in a ball?”

 

\- - -

 

The lights on the tree gently sparkle as the two women cuddle on the couch, tucked under a fuzzy blanket with a glass of wine each and “A Year Without a Santa Claus” playing on the TV the couple relax into each other.

“So… this is a classic Christmas movie?” Ava asks, warily eyeing the tv.

“Yup. My dad made Laurel and I watch it with him every year. Along with some others, but this one I hated the least.”

“It’s an interesting concept, but why not just make it with actual actors instead of whatever this is?”

“I don’t know. Guess stop motion animation was a big thing then. We can always go and ask them.”

Ava hums lightly and takes a sip of wine. “It would be against protocol to abuse time like that.” Sara lets out a small laugh and kisses the top of Ava’s head.

“You’re just all about protocol.”

“What’s life without a few rules? Everyone living like the Legends?”

“Sounds good to me,” Sara says with a shrug, taking a sip from her glass. “Speaking of the Legends, maybe I should check in on them. Make sure no one has murdered one another.”

“Babe, contrary to popular belief, they aren’t children. I’m sure they can handle themselves for one day.” Ava says, gently rubbing her girlfriend’s thigh. Sara slowly nods her head, focusing on the movie again.

“You’re right. They can handle themselves.” Sara’s phone begins to buzz, Gideon’s ringtone sounding from the device. “Well, maybe not.”

 

\- - -

 

The portal opens in the bridge, the two blonde women walking into chaos. Clothes from different time periods are ripped to shreds and scattered across the floor. Zari and Charlie sitting in their ball, the two having given up trying to walk anywhere and snacking on food that came from who knows where.

“Zari, what the hell happened?” Sara asks, taking in the state of the ship.

“Elves,” is the only response the woman offers, focusing on her game of cards.

“Where is everyone else?” Ava asks, stepping around the large skirts from colonial times.

“We dunno, can’t leave this room,” Charlie adds.

“Come on,” Sara mumbles, leading Ava out of the room. “Gideon, where’s Ray?”

“He’s in the kitchen with Mr. Heywood.”

The two women make their way into the kitchen, which is in even worse state than the bridge. Food is tossed throughout the room, different cooking utensils broken and scattered across the counters. Nate and Ray are sitting at the table, engrossed in a game of cards.

“Um, care to explain?” Sara asks her teammates. They both look up, smiling and standing up.

“Ara-say! Ou-yay are-yay ere-hay!” Ray says happily.

“Ray, what the hell are you saying?” Sara asks, growing more and more confused as to what the hell has happened on the ship.

“Et-hay elves-yay used-yay eir-thay agic-may and-yay ow-nay e-way an-cay only-yay ea-kspay in-yay ig-pay atin-lay,” Nate explains.

“That gets annoying very quickly,” Ava says, running her hand through her hair.

“Where’s Constantine?”

“In his room, Captain. He believes he has found a way to reverse all of this,” Gideon adds.

“Stay here,” Sara says to the two men and motions for Ava to follow her. They quickly make their way through the ship, moving around destroyed items and hoping not to run into the elves. On their way, they hear a “I hope those damn elves didn’t destroy all of the beer,” come from above,  and both look up to see Mick walking across the ceiling. The two share a confused look before finally coming to Constantine’s room.

“John! Let us in!”

“No can do, love. Can’t risk those bloody elves coming in and screwing up my magic.”

“Gideon said you found a way to reverse this.”

“I have, Director. I perfected a spell to reverse the effects of their magic. It should immobilize them temporarily as well. I suggest you take them to one of y’er fancy cells at the Bureau.”

“I will go prepare a cell for them. Can you portal them there once he casts the spell?” Ava asks her girlfriend.

“Sure thing. Let’s fix this mess.”

Not five minutes later, all the elves’ magic has been reversed and they now had a new home at the Bureau.

“I’m sorry we didn’t call you sooner,” Zari apologizes as they all gathered in the kitchen, Charlie rubbing her arm comfortingly.

“It’s alright. You were just trying to fix the issue on its own,” Sara shrugs off the apology.

“It’s probably my fault for not leaving a way for you to contain any fugitives you may have found at the Bureau,” Ava says.  

“It’s no one’s fault,” Sara says, looking at both Zari and Ava. “Today is Christmas, so how about we just forget about this and celebrate?” Everyone nods their heads in agreement, Gideon quickly fabricating food for the group. Sara pulls Ava aside to check in with the woman.

“Is it okay if we spend the rest of today here?”

“Of course. These guys are your family. Plus, what’s Christmas without the Legends?” Ava asks with a smile. Sara kisses her quickly, smiling at her girlfriend.

“I think you just stole the role of number one girlfriend.”

“No one can take that from you babe.”

“Hey! Lovebirds! We want to eat,” Zari yells from the table. The two blondes make their way over, each grabbing a drink on the way.

“Want to give a speech, Cap?” Ray asks. Sara smiles, holding Ava’s hand and raising her glass.

“To the Legends.”

 

 

 


End file.
